They Call Him The Wanderer
by sykotiksonik
Summary: On a search for the mythical "Project Purity" in an attempt to bring the technology back to the Mojave Wasteland, Harrison Rivers, otherwise known as "The Courier" and his friend Isaac Martinez are instead directed on a search for the one man in the Capital Wasteland who can help him. But they don't call him "The Lone Wanderer" without a reason.


_**Rated M for strong adult language and drug and alcohol references.**_

* * *

"Christ, why did I agree to come with you?" Isaac Martinez sighed as he pulled the trigger of his .308 Custom Action Hunting Rifle, causing a bullet to fly into the skull of another Raider, the last remaining one in this pack.

"Because you and I both know that we have to figure out if the rumors are true." His older companion Harrison Rivers retorted. "Think of the good we can do for the Mojave."

"It took us almost an entire year to get here, Rivers!" Isaac responded. "You really think that damn robot can hold on to the Strip for that long!?"

"Yes Man can do anything, Isaac." The older man grumbled, running his hand through his graying, still mostly black hair. "He's got House's information at his figurative fingertips, we've got the Boomers on our side, the Brotherhood, and the NCR wouldn't dare attack Vegas this quickly after the war."

"It's been just over 2 years at this point since the battle, but regardless, you're forgetting about the Legion."

"Caesar is dead, Isaac. Lanius is dead, Vulpes is dead, and they suffered heavy casualties. They have no ruler that can bring them anywhere close to the prosperity Caesar did. They're done."

"What makes you even think these rumors are true? This 'Project Purity' shit could all be a hoax to coax us away from the Strip. A few pulse grenades and the Securitrons and Brotherhood are out."

"I'm confident in Veronica's information. Apparently the East Coast charter of the Brotherhood has a squealer. Word spreads fast when it's purified water across an entire region."

Isaac pointed towards what looked like a giant ball of junk in the near distance. "The fuck is that shit?"

Harrison squinted his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Wouldn't be surprised if it was a town, honestly." He began walking towards it.

"You're joking, right?" Isaac responded incredulously.

"You survive however and wherever you can, Isaac." Harrison grumbled.

As the two approached the metal pile of junk, two high powered jet engines powered on, causing two pieces of metal to move, allowing access deeper into the metal.

From the left side of the two, a sudden electronic voice came to life. "**Welcome to Megaton. Friendliest town around."**

Isaac immediately pulled his 9mm pistol out of the holster and aimed it at the Protectron. Rivers immediately pulled his 5.56mm pistol out as well, though instead pointing the gun at Isaac's head.

"Put the weapons down, both of you." The duo looked towards the direction of the voice, finding a young black male pointing a rifle at them.

"Isaac, you know better. Put it away." Harrison gritted through his teeth.

"Goddamn robo-freaks..." Isaac grumbled as he slowly put the pistol back in his holster. Rivers followed suit.

"Gotta say, not the kind of welcome I was expecting to give two new strangers." The young man put away his rifle and stepped towards the duo. "Name's Harden Simms, Sheriff of Megaton."

Harrison extended his hand, while Isaac simply stared. "Pleasure to meet ya', Sheriff. I'm Harrison Rivers. This is Isaac Martinez." Harden took Harrison's hand and shook it.

"Mind me asking what the hell that was about?"

"Isaac here's a bit of a robophobe, if you catch my drift. Hate's anything that's metal and ain't human. We've got a bit of an agreement. He shoots one unnecessarily, I shoot him."

"Well I hope that won't be a problem here as Megaton has a few more service bots around, and we won't take kindly to any damage falling upon them." Harden warned. "We won't bury your friend here, either." Harrison nodded in agreement.

"...Got it." Isaac grumbled.

"I'll keep him in his place." Rivers assured.

"Well, with all that out of the way, what can I do for you two?" This time Isaac spoke up.

"We're trying to track down info about this 'Project Purity' rumor. You know anything about it?"

Harden chuckled. "Rumor? No rumor about pure water, friends. Ask anyone in the Capital Wasteland and they'll tell you the same."

"So you're confirming its existence?" Harrison questioned.

"That's right, but I've got no idea where it's at."

Isaac sighed. "Of course it wouldn't be that easy."

"Sorry guys, can't tell you more than that. The Brotherhood is here every week with our supply, but they don't tell us anything. 'Classified info' my ass."

"Do you know anyone who would know anything?" Harrison asked.

"If anyone would know anything, it would be the Lone Wanderer."

"The Lone Wanderer?" Isaac replied.

"That's all he calls himself. That's all Three Dog calls him. That's all anyone calls him." Harden answered.

"Kinda like you and your whole 'Courier' schtick, huh old man?" Isaac joked, placing his hand on Harrison's shoulder.

"Where can we find this guy?" Harrison asked, staying focused on Harden.

"Don't know." Harden shook his head. "He's the Lone Wanderer because he just... wanders. He never stays in one place." He began pointing at two makeshift buildings. "Best bet would be asking up at Moriarty's Saloon or asking Moira in Craterside Supply. The bar always has stories going and the Wanderer worked with Moira on her Wasteland Survival Guide."

"Well, sheriff, we appreciate all the help." Harrison extended his hand once again, shaking Harden's hand. "Isaac, let's head to the Saloon. And keep your goddamn gun holstered."

"I'll do my best, Rivers."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Another Fallout story, this time it won't be a one shot, but I can't say how long it'll last. 10 chapters or less, as this is really going to mostly be about third hand accounts of the Lone Wanderer from the characters of Fallout 3, with the Courier from New Vegas acting as a plot device for why these stories are being told. Also an OC, because why not? Hope you enjoy, guys!**_


End file.
